legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey Mouse
Biggest strength: His positive, upbeat attitude Biggest weakness: None. He used to be unable to master magic, but he's just fine at present Occupation: King of Disney Castle; high priest of the Temple of the Autobots Quote: "See ya real soon!" Voiced by: Wayne Allwine Mickey is probably the most famous cartoon character and the best loved of everyone of Walt Disney's children. Biography ''Steamboat Willie'' onwards This section is vastly incomplete. The Big Cheese has had a few notable things in his life before Kingdom Hearts, believe it or not. He's done very much in his life. One of Mickey's very first accomplishments involved a barn, his girlfriend Minnie, and a biplane. At some point, Mickey and his friends ran a nightclub called the House of Mouse. They didn't maintain it for too long, however; the hitches they ran into were quite neumerous. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Post Kingdom Hearts He has had some big tragedies in his life, including seeing his famous 'father', Walt Disney die in front of him just to protect the Walt Disney Foundation from the Heartless. Another tragedy is that Mickey saw his dear cousin, Roy Disney, shot dead by the untalented and malicious Jonas Brothers. Now with Disney being impersonated by a phony company claiming to be the Disney Foundation, Mickey is really determined to restore Disney to its former glory and get his loved ones back! This determination seems to play a big part in keeping Mickey going...fighting hard to protect Myotismon and Angewomon, the ones who can save his father's company. Powers and abilities Mickey has gained many talents over the years, and is something of a jack-of-all-trades sort of person. A small list of them is here. Heightened speed and agility. Being a mouse, Mickey is capable of being a lot faster than other things his size, and still a good deal faster than most things bigger than him. Fighting ghosts. Mickey has done this on a number of occasions, sometimes succeeding, sometimes failing. But he can do it. Magic. Mickey studied under the sorcerer Yen Sid for possibly multiple years. He's been seen to be able to enchant hundreds of brooms, although having quite a time turning them back. Keyblade. As seen in Kingdom Hearts, Mickey is quite skilled with a Keyblade and the responsibility on those who use them. UNFINISHED Gallery mickey.GIF|Mickey Mouse, as you might see him on the street. mickey determined.JPG|Mickey in his sorcerer attire mickey with star seeker keyblade.PNG|Mickey, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts. Mickey thinking.JPG|Mickey is a thoughtful sort of guy. mickey crying.JPG|Mickey misses his dad mickey determined with keyblade.JPG|NOW you're gonna get it! KEYBLADE STRIKE! mickey kingdom hearts.PNG|Mickey can be cute mickey magic.JPG|DISNEY MAGIC! mickey mouse.GIF|Oh, boy! mickey orginazation XIII.JPG|Mickey in disguise mickey ready.JPG|Bring it on! mickey revenge.JPG|They'll pay for this! mickey sad.JPG|Aw, rats! mickey goofy and sora ready.jpg mickey happy pose.jpg mickey ready keyblade.jpg See Also *Scrapper Mickey Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Roleplaying Category:Magic Users Category:Cute Characters Category:Royalty Category:Non Humans Category:Black and White Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Sibling Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Animals Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Characters appearing in The Nightfall Chronicles Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Kings Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (sonofjafar's story) Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wayne Allwine Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125